Accessories List
Basic Info *Accessories are equipped in the accessories slot. They are only equippable if you are not wearing Heavy Armor. Wearing Light Armor allows for one Accessory to be equipped, while wearing Clothing allows for two Accessories to be equipped. *Accessories total 2 in Defense and Protection. (2 Defense, 1 Defense and 1 Protection, or 2 Protection.) *Accessories may be enchanted and/or imbued with elementals. *Can be repaired by Jennifer at Bangor. However it is very expensive at 50,000g per point. *See Category:Accessories for a different list. List Image Name Defense Protection Durability Description Who/How Nao's Gift Collection Ring Torque 2 0 5/5 A hook-shaped metallic ring that is worn on the neck. Nao also had a torque on her neck... Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.1 Ring (Type 1) 1 1 5/5 A common ring with a common look. The simple design is appealing. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.2 Celtic Cross 0 2 5/5 An accessory in the shape of a Celtic cross. But it doesn't have any religious significance. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.3 Ankh 1 1 5/5 An accessory in the shape of the ancient cross. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.4 Amulet 2 0 5/5 A circular amulet with protective qualities against external danger. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.5 Ring (Type 2) 1 1 5/5 This is a common ring with a common look. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.6 Ring (Type 3) 2 0 5/5 A silver ring with a gold band. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.7 devCAT Brooch 1 1 5/5 A brooch in the shape of a mysterious cat. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.8 Buckle (Type 1) 0 2 5/5 The buckle has a familiar pattern engrave on it. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.9 White Owl Brooch 2 0 5/5 This brooch is in the shape of a white owl that flew around Nao. But it doesn't look so white. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.10 Charm 1 1 5/5 A small talisman with Nao's face drawn on it. You are sure this is a coaster but you have once seen someone "wear" this talisman. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.11 Ribbon 0 2 5/5 A small ribbon. You could make yourself adorable but, unfortunately, the ribbon itself won't be conspicuous to others no matter where you put it. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.12 Star Brooch 2 0 5/5 A star-shaped accessory. It is used to decorate clothing or hair. Unfortunately, it is not very conspicuous. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.13 Ring (Type 4) 1 1 5/5 A ring with pretty gem set in it. I'm not sure what kind of gem it is, but it's the thought that counts... Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.14 Ring (Type 5) 0 2 5/5 A ring with patterns of Celtic knots. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.15 Pendant (Type 1) 2 0 5/5 A heart-shaped pendant. An expression of love, perhaps. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.16 Pendant (Type 2) 1 1 5/5 A pendant in the shape of a Celtic knot. Its familiar shape is very complex. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.17 Pendant (Type 3) 0 2 5/5 An accessory in the shape of Nao's face. Although its pretty, you doubt Nao herself made it. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.18 Ring (Type 6) 2 0 5/5 A diamond ring, perhaps? This ring has a pretty gem set in it. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.19 Belt Accessory 1 1 5/5 This is what is at the tip of Nao's decoration. This accessory is made from a straps and metal decorations. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.20 Petrock Pendant 0 2 5/5 A pendant in the shape of Petrock, Nao's Owl friend. It looks like something that can be sold at a club meeting or a festival. Did Nao Make it herself? Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.21 Earrings 2 0 5/5 A pair of earrings. It is a intricate pair that took a lot of effort to make. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.22 Mug 1 1 5/5 A mug with a self-portrait of the adorable Nao. Shockingly enough, you have seen someone who 'equipped' this mug. It has a slogan on it that says "To another good day". Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.23 Buckle (Type 2) 0 2 5/5 A part of Nao's belt decoration. Does this perhaps belong to Nao herself? Thinking it about that way makes it look more appealing. Nao's Birthday Present. Yes Item No.24 Wedding Ring Does not lose Durability 1 1 5/5 A ring that symbolizes the holy matrimony. Roam around the significant and other wearing the wedding ring, and both will be rewarded with a bonus. Marriage No Engagement Ring Does not lose Durability 1 1 5/5 A ring that symbolizes the engagement. Take this ring, and bring the partner along to the Wedding User to start the wedding. Once you have entered the Wedding Hall, click on "Use" button to start the ceremony. Engagement No Category:Accessories Category:Equipment Lists